Black Ice
by CatWithTheFiddle
Summary: When a splinter-covered, frosty-slime parasite with powers of black ice formed after Elsa created a winter wonderland, it starts to infect Arendelle as well as infecting Elsa and Anna, creating a mutant nightmare. It is up to Kristoff, Olaf, Rapunzel, Eugene and the remaining of Arendelle guards to fight their way to survival and save Arendelle. Rated M for gore and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**This is my third Frozen fanfiction. I enjoy making these so much! This is a horror and it's gonna be a good horror. I'm also writing a horror novel and hoping to publish it, fingers crossed. Okay then, on with the show.**

It had been a few months since the Great Thaw and was getting towards winter time in Arendelle. All of the townsfolk gathered eagerly around Queen Elsa's castle to watch her create a winter wonderland all over the kingdom, using her ice powers. Princess Anna was standing by Elsa's side on balcony of Elsa's bedroom. She was wearing her olive green dress she wore at her sister's coronation and her red hair was done up in bun. Elsa wore an icy blue gown with sleeves that ended just below the elbows and her platinum blonde hair fell over her left shoulder in her usual thick braid. Kristoff was standing by his wife Anna, wearing a dark green military waistcoat with gold epaulettes on the shoulders, black trousers, white gloves and brown leather boots. Little Olaf the snowman bounced excitedly from one foot to the other, with a big grin spread out on his face.

"Are you ready?" Elsa called aloud to the eager people below. They all cheered happily in response.

"Here we go then!" she announced. Using all her powers she had inside of her, Elsa summoned a glowing blue orb in her hands. Snow started to swirl around inside of it like a mini snowstorm as it got bigger. The crowd gasped and smiled in awe as they marvelled their queen's powers. As soon as the glowing orb was about the size of Olaf himself, Elsa used her powers to throw the orb high into the air; snow and an icy mist trailing behind it. When it reached high into the sky, the orb exploded into a blue light, casting snowy showers over the entire kingdom.

The entire crowd cheered their queen on. Looked up to the heavens and smiled proudly. Anna pulled her sister into a joyous hug. "You certainly are the best sister in the world," she giggled.

Elsa laughed. "No, you're the best sister in the world," she replied as she returned the hug.

Kristoff looked on happily and looked toward the crowd. "The whole of Arendelle looks very happy," he chuckled.

"Oh boy, I wanna go and play in the snow!" cried out an overly-excited Olaf as he bounced up and down.

Anna laughed. "Okay, Olaf. Be patient, I just gotta change into something more suited for playing in the snow and less fancy party style," she told him.

Olaf nodded. "Okay," he said as bounced back into the castle.

"I'll come with you too, honey," Kristoff said to Anna, as they linked arms. They gave the crowd one final wave to the cheering crowd before disappearing back into the castle.

Elsa gave one last wave too. "Farewell for now, citizens of Arendelle!" she called out to her people. The crowd once again applauded and cheered for the final time, before making their way out of the castle grounds and into town as the guards closed the gates.

Elsa headed back into her chambers and sat on her bed, looking out of the window in amazement at her creation. She wondered what other hidden secrets lie within her powers, waiting to be discovered. It made Elsa wonder: wonder about what Elsa her powers are capable of doing. More importantly, are they good secrets or bad secrets? Elsa would find out some time later. At the same time, she didn't want to find out in case the powers caused any danger or harm to the people of Arendelle or even worse her own sister. She didn't want to hurt her sister with her powers like the couple of times. Elsa remembered when they were both small, when they played in the snow and Elsa's powers accidently hit Anna in the head. The other incident was more severe when she struck Anna in the heart when they up at Elsa's ice palace and Anna was trying convince Elsa not to be afraid and to not isolate herself away from her sister and Arendelle. Elsa shuddered in fear at the flashbacks.

No way in hell was she going to let her powers get the better of her. Never. She wasn't going to let Anna get hurt again. If she ever hurt Anna in any way again, Elsa would never forgive herself.

Her thoughts were shattered with a knock at her door. "Elsa?" called her sister. "You in there? Can I come in?"

"Yes I'm here, you can come in," she replied.

Anna opened the door. She was now dressed in her winter clothes that she wore on her search for Elsa, when she ran away after revealing her powers to Arendelle. Her hair was now in her usual two plaits; a single white streak running through her right plait. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked her sister in a sing-song voice.

"Elsa chuckled and got up. With the twirl of her hand, her gown transformed into her usual ice dress with the ice cape and a slit running up the right side of her dress.

"Of course," Elsa replied, smiling. "I've been busy for months keeping Arendelle stable again and would like a break and to spend time with you guys."

Anna jumped for joy and gave her sister a big hug, squeezing her tightly. "I love you, big sis," she said.

Elsa hugged Anna back, still smiling. "I love you too, little sis," she responded.

As they pulled away, Anna grabbed Elsa's cool hand. "Come, let's go!" she said, enthusiastically. "Olaf and Kristoff are waiting. We can't waste time around here, let's go have a snowball fight in the back gardens!"

She unexpectedly pulled Elsa out of her room by her hand and they both ran down the corridor and headed towards the gardens, laughing and smiling all the way.


	2. A monster has risin

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**I'm enjoying writing this story. I love horrors, especially ones that involve creepy, demented parasites that try and take over your body. The horror films Splinter and Slither have inspired me to write this story. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter. **

Elsewhere, one the outskirts of town, a red fox wondered around the mountain sides, sniffing and foraging for some hares or rabbits to eat before they all disappeared from the snow-covered land and into their burrows to hibernate. While searching, the fox found what looked like a small patch black icy substance attached near the base of a tree, no bigger than a human hand. The fox got closer to investigate the unusual frost-covered dark slime. As it gave the substance a curious sniff, a small black icicle emerged from semi-solid black patch. It was about an inch long and it started to move its pointed tip from side to side as if it had a mind of its own, like the icicle was actually looking around the place. As soon as the icicle pointed towards the fox, it stopped moving.

The fox cautiously took a few steps back, tilting its head to the side in wonder. Suddenly, without warning, the small icicle shot out from its sticky back ice and embedded itself in the fox's chest. The fox gave a small yelp in shock and pain. The fox frantically tried to get the icy splinter out of its chest, but it was stuck there like it was holding onto the poor animal. The panic-stricken fox sprinted away from the black icy goo and ran off into the woods, still yelping in fear.

**~Scene changes~**

Elsa and Anna collapsed onto the snowy ground of the royal gardens, laughing and breathing heavily at the same time. They enjoyed having a snowball fight with Kristoff and Olaf. It was a great laugh, but it was also exhausting. Elsa smiled in happiness. She missed having fun with her sister and friends. She wished everyday could be like this. After a minute of lying in the snow breathless, Elsa got up and brushed the snow off her ice dress. Anna stayed lying on the ground, making a snow angel.

Kristoff sat on the snowy ground with one leg bent, resting his arm on it. Olaf sat by him happily with his hands in his feet, giggling.

"Best fun I've had in ages," Elsa said.

"Yeah, you need to do it more often," Anna told her as she got up, brushing the snow off her dress.

Elsa sighed and smiled down at her sister. "I'd love to, but being a queen, I'm constantly busy with little time for fun and games."

Olaf pouted. "Aw, that's a shame," he told her. "It's not fair that you keep missing out on all the fun."

Elsa chuckled. "Don't worry, Olaf. I haven't got as much work to do for the next couple of weeks so I could most probably join in on the fun for a bit."

"Yippee!" cheered Olaf, happily.

Everyone laughed at his joyful personality. Elsa looked up at the sky. It was getting towards sunset and the air was becoming much cooler.

"Well, that's enough fun for today," said Elsa. "Better calm down and get warm, before we all freeze to death, well I can't as I am the cold."

"Yeah, I just wanna take a little stroll in the woods behind the castle," Anna said. "I like my evening strolls."

"Okay, Anna," Elsa grinned. "Just don't be too long."

Kristoff got up and brushed the snow off his trousers. "Do you want me to come or are you happy by yourself?" he asked his wife.

"I'm fine being on my own," Anna smiled, reassuringly.

Kristoff smiled at her. "Fine with me," he told her. "See you later honey."

Anna gave Kristoff a loving smile, before hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss. "Bye for now."

Elsa and Olaf looked on happily, before waving to Anna.

"See ya later!" Olaf called out, cheerfully.

Anna giggled. "See you in a bit, Olaf."

"Don't be too long out there," Elsa told Anna. "Can't have my only sister freeze into solid ice again, see you in a hour or so."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Okay, big sis. I'll be back by then," she replied. "Cheerio."

The group waved at Anna one final time before heading back into the castle. Anna turned and ventured out of the royal gardens and into the woods.

Anna noticed the air getting cooler and pulled her scarf over her nose and mouth, keeping her face warm. The silence of the woods was deafening as the snow absorbed any sound that was present. It gave an eerie feel to the surrounding environment. Anna felt bit uneasy and shivered slightly, but continued on through the woodland. As she trekked through the snow, she suddenly stopped to halt when she began to hear a strange growling noise. It wasn't a wolf growl as it has a gurgling sound to it.

Before she could look around or wonder what it could be, the thing that was making noise suddenly attacked her. Anna screamed blue murder as she felt a series of painful pricks on her skin of her hands and arms. She managed to kick the creature with such a force to get it as far away as possible. The twisted and deformed thing slowly got up as Anna quickly reached for a large tree branch and cautiously walked slowly toward the thing. Anna could see what it looked like now. It was a red fox. Not any old fox, but a grotesque monstrous fox with red eyes and yellow rotting teeth covered in blood as it dripped down its chin. The most frightening part of the creature was that its body was mostly covered in what looked like black thorns. On closer inspection she saw that the black thorns were actually thin, mini ice shards protruding out of the fox's body. Anna felt shivers coursed through her body.

As the monster-fox got up and prepared to attach Anna again, the princess lifted the branch high into the air and brought it down in a hefty onto the fox's head, killing it instantly; a sickening crunch of skull shattering sounded, making Anna cringe in disgust. She threw the blood-covered branch to the side and stared at the dead animal in awe and fright, but then glanced down at her arms and almost screamed again. Both hands and her arms were covered in the black ice splinters that the animal has. They must have broken off from the animal's body and embedded themselves through her gloves and sleeves and into her skin.

She Grabbed hold of some of the splinters and desperately tried to pull them out, but they were embedded deeply into her flesh. She then looked back at the dead creature.

"What the fucking hell is that thing?" she exclaimed to herself in wonderment. She didn't want to find out and knew she had to get going home soon or Elsa would get cross with her. The attack sure put Anna off from walking in the woods late in the evening on her own.

Whimpering, Anna hurried along through the woods to get back to the castle, but then minutes later she noticed something change inside of her in an agonizing, yet greatly disturbing way as she fell to the floor in a spasm attack, withering about like a worm that's been chopped in half. Her bodily movements were trying to move on their own accord, twisting and contorting in very unnatural ways. Anna tried to control her bodily movement, but it was no use. The elbows and knees bent the wrong way, breaking them apart and her torso jerked back, forcing her to lean right back so her spine would snap and crush. Her head involuntarily twisted right round, causing a cracking sound of crushing bones to sound out through the woods.

All the time, Anna was screaming horribly at the top of her lungs. The loudest she had screamed in her life. It was louder than the time when she jumped off that cliff with Kristoff and Olaf when they were being chased by Marshmallow. She had never experienced that much pain in her life. Horrifically enough, her screams turned from that of a high girls scream to a low-voiced demonic roar. Her eyes began to turn from aqua blue to blood red, her skin turned a white and looked dead, her teeth turned rotting yellow with blood dripping down her chin from her mouth and more black ice splinters protruded over her skin, causing her flesh to rot black with frostbite and rip away, exposing flesh and bone. A truly horrendous and scarring sight. How could something so sick, so unnatural and so gruesome be so real?

Anna gave one last roar before her spasms finally subsided as she grunted quietly, her body giving a few odd mini shakes and spasms before becoming a still and lifeless state.


	3. Search and found

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**Sorry if the chapters are taking too long to be put up as I was on holiday in Turkey and I don't get any internet out there. Plus, I'm being rushed and pestered to finish Mask of an Ice Queen, which is clearly irritating me. You just have to be patient, I have other things to do in life, you know as well as writing a novel and other fanfictions. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Black Ice, enjoy.**

Elsa anxiously paced back and forth in the great throne room, waiting for Anna's return. She had been gone for an awfully long time and it was beginning to approach nightfall. Anna would've normally returned ages ago. This was not like her to stay out so late. Kristoff sat in his own throne, tapping his nervously. Olaf sat on the floor rocking back and forth, trying to amuse himself.

Kristoff sighed and got up from his throne. "Where could Anna have possibly gone?" he asked Elsa, impatiently. "She's not the one to stay out too late and she can't possibly be lost, she knows the woods like the back of hand."

Elsa grunted and turned to Kristoff in a mixture of fear and impatience. "I don't know, I've sent some guards out to search for her. Odin knows where she's got to," she replied to him, holding her head in her hands. She then wept. "I promised no further harm would come to her anymore. What if she got lost and got severely injured?"

Kristoff gave a quiet grunt, but then opened his arms to Elsa. Holding back no more, Elsa burst into tears and ran into her brother-in-law's arms. She hugged him tightly and wept onto his shoulder as he stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's my fault," she whimpered. "I should've gone with her."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, in face it was nobody's fault," Kristoff whispered to Elsa. "I asked her if I could join her to keep her safe, but she said she'll be fine on her own."

"But what if something has happened to her?" said a worried Elsa.

Kristoff releases Elsa from the hug and wipes her tears. "I'm sure she's okay, she's probably gotten a little lost that's all," he assured her.

Elsa paused for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I suppose," she murmured. "I just hope she's fine."

Kristoff gave Elsa a sympathetic look. "I hope so too," he replied sadly.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Elsa called. The door opened and Kai came entered the room with a worried look on his face.

"Your Majesty, the guards cannot find the princess anywhere. They've searched and searched, but found nothing," he told the two.

Kristoff looked at Kai with fear on his face. He turned to Elsa and saw that her skin was paler than it already was. Panic was evident as her breaths became quick and shallow.

Kristoff wrapped his arms around her for comfort to prevent her from hyperventilating. He turned towards Kai. "Get Sven and my sled ready, I'll go and find her myself," he told him.

Kai bowed. "Certainly, Your Highness," he replied before disappearing.

Elsa looked up at Kristoff. "You know it's dangerous going out into the wilderness late at night," Elsa said to Kristoff.

"I know," he replied "but Anna is my wife and I'll stop at nothing until I find her and get her safely home."

As kristoff made his way towards the door, followed him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll come with you," she said in definite, rather than request.

"You should stay here if it's going to be dangerous," Kristoff told her.

"She's my sister so I have the right to search and find her too," she stated simply and matter-of-factly.

Kristoff hesitated, but then sighed in defeat. "Okay," he replied.

Elsa nodded, before they headed off to Kristoff's sled.

**~Scene changes~**

Sven trottered through the now-covered woods of evergreen trees, pulling the sled behind him. kristoff gripped tightly onto the reins, while Elsa huddled herself next to him feeling very uneasy. Olaf sat on the back of the sled, biting his twig-fingers in worry. The mighty snow-monster and Elsa's personal guard, Marshmallow, thumped along beside them for protection. Kristoff held up his lantern, lighting up the pitch-black area as he scanned the surroundings. Everything was eerily silent with no movement in sight.

"Apparently, it's not the wolves we have to worry about," Kristoff informed Elsa.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Before heading off to find Anna, one of the guards told me that there's something sinister lurking in these woods," he told Elsa.

"What do you mean?" said Elsa.

"While the guards were searching for Anna, they said they witnessed a pack of wolves running away from something, which surprised me since wolves are fearless animals and aren't afraid of anything," he explained.

Elsa shrugged. "They could've encountered a bear," Elsa suggested.

"Well the guard said that whatever scared the wolves off made weird gurgling sounds," Kristoff continued. "Bears don't make gurgling sounds."

Olaf gulped. "I'm scared, I wanna go home," he whimpered. "I just hope Anna's not hurt."

Elsa cuddled Olaf as he leaned against her chest for comfort. She let her mind wonder as to what is sneaking through the woods. A bitter cold breeze whistled through the trees as they continued on. Suddenly an ominous scream sounded through the woods and startled Elsa, Kristoff and Sven.

"What was fuck was that?" swore Kristoff.

"I don't know," whispered Elsa worryingly. "It might be Anna. We should check it out."

"Kristoff looked at Elsa. "It sounded less of a women's scream and more monster," he said "but yeah, we should check it out, anyway."

Sven gained more speed and went into a gallop, pelting through the snow and around the trees. Marshmallow ran aside of them; his feet stomping through the snow

"It came from this direction, we shouldn't be too far away," he told Elsa.

"Look out!" screamed Elsa, frantically pointing forward.

Kristoff looked to where Elsa was pointing and only caught a small glimpse of a four-legged, canine-like animal before it was dragged under Sven's pounding hooves and the heavy sled, yelping in a mixture of pain and shock before it was silenced. Kristoff immediately pulled on the reins, bringing the startled Sven to a stop. Sven stood still, wide-eyed and shaking like a leaf. Elsa had never seen Sven act like that way before. She turned to Kristoff who seemed to be staring straight ahead with widened eyes at nothing in particular; his bottom lip curled under his upper teeth in guilt of hitting an innocent animal.

"kristoff?" Elsa asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Oh no, I just an animal. This is not good," Kristoff finally responded as he was brought back to reality. "I better check and see if it's okay."

"I'll come with you," Elsa said. She turned to Olaf. "Olaf, you stay here with Marshmallow. He'll keep you safe."

Olaf nodded. "O-okay," he stammered.

Kristoff and Elsa got off the sled and walked back towards the animal they hit. Kristoff lifted his lantern and found the animal lying dead on the snowy ground stained by its blood. On closer examination, he saw it was a fox. The body of the fox was a bizarre state. It was covered in splinters, its eyes were blood-red and its teeth were rotten yellow and blood-stained. Its eyes were glassed over with death and its mouth was agape in a silent scream of pain. Its body gave off slight twitches, even though it was dead.

Elsa placed a hand over her mouth in a mixture of shock from the fox's appearance and sadness from its death.

"Oh the gods," she gasped, looking down at the mutant on the floor.

Kristoff got down and carefully pulled broke off one of the splinters without pricking himself on them and held it up to his lantern to inspect it.

"Black ice splinter," he said. "Why the hell has a fox got splinters of black ice shooting out from its body?"

Elsa looked closely at the splinter. "I don't know," she replied. "Anyway, that doesn't look like the ice created from my powers; it's black."

Kristoff chucked the splinter away. "Wonder what happened to it," he said.

"Never mind about that, come on we need to find Anna," she replied.

The two walked away from the dead animal and towards the sled, where the two snowmen were waiting. "Hey guys," he said, trying to hide his fear with cheer. "What did you find?"

Kristoff and Elsa got onto the sled. "Nothing," Kristoff lied as he settled the lantern down. "We just need to find Anna. Go, Sven go."

Sven darted forward, pulling the sled through the dark woods as Marshmallow followed behind.

A few minutes passed and Elsa suddenly spotted a human form lying with the snow to the far left.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted in horror, seeing her sister's body lie unconscious in the snow.

Kristoff saw Anna and Gasped in fright. He immediately pulled the reins to the left, causing Sven to change direction and headed for Anna. Kristoff pulled on Sven's reins making him stop and jumped out the sled, sprinting to Anna's side with Elsa right beside him. As soon as she saw Anna, she burst into tears. Kristoff almost teared up as well. Seeing Anna lying motionless on the ground with her body all contorted with torn, rotten flesh and blood leaking out of her body was enough to break both their hearts. Elsa went to touch her sister, but kristoff stopped her, gesturing to the black splinters covering Anna's body. The same as the fox had. What was causing this splinter menace?

"Is it the splinters that are causing these deaths?" Elsa sobbed.

"I don't know," he replied wiping his eyes. "What even happened to her?"

Olaf and Marshmallow wondered over to see what was going on. When he saw Anna lying on the floor, they both burst into tears as well. The whole gang grieved together, unable to conceal the emotional pain. Suddenly, Kristoff noticed something that brought his hopes up. Anna's chest started to rise up and down with each breath her body took; a sure sign she was still alive.

"Look, she's still alive," he exclaimed.

Elsa gasped and moved closer to Anna, her face stained with her tears. "Anna, is that you? Please honey, say something."

"She's unconscious, Elsa," Kristoff said. "We have to get her in the warmth and treat her from this splinter menace. Hopefully she'll recover from this and will be alive and healthy."

Elsa sniffed and then nodded. She signalled Marshmallow to carry Anna back to the castle as she, Olaf and Kristoff jumped back onto the sled. Sven galloped off through the dark wilderness, pulling the sled behind him, while Marshmallow ran along side of the sled with Anna's unconscious form lying weakly in his strong arms and held closely to his solid chest.


	4. Anna attacks

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**Just let you guys know that if any of you guys on here are DeviantArt artists and want to draw pictures based on my stories, feel free to do so. Save your time to PM me about it. Anyway, next chapter shoot away. **

Kristoff dabbed a flannel of cold water on Anna's forehead, being careful not get pricked by the ice-thorns. Elsa looked on in fear, her eyes filled with tears. Anna was still lying unconscious on the sofa. The only light in the dark room came from the fire place as flames licked the air and the wood burned under its heat, making crackling sounds. Outside, a gentle breeze whistled around the castle. Olaf sat on a chair with Marshmallow playing chess, to which Olaf kept sneakily cheating at and making Marshmallow grumpy.

"Is she okay?" Elsa asked, hoping her sister was well.

Kristoff stood up. "On the inside yes as she's breathing normally and her internal functions are working fine. On the outside is another matter," he explained. "Her skin is white and dead, she's covered in frostbites causing her flesh to rot and there are also back ice-shards covering her, so really it's only her body's exterior that has sustained damage from the illness."

Elsa felt her stomach twist painfully. "Oh gods, it's all my fault," she whimpered.

Kristoff sighed in annoyance. "Why do always blame yourself for everything that goes wrong?"

Elsa looked up at him. "I was the one who started this winter," she replied "and look what it has done to Anna."

"Elsa, your powers have done nothing wrong, it's whatever has infected Anna that's to blame," he told her.

"Kristoff's right," Olaf spoke up, jumping down from his chair and smiling positively. "You're in total control of your powers now, so nothing bad can happen again. It's something else entirely that has made Anna ill; look the ice on her is black. Your ice powers are white and blue."

"Elsa good person with good powers," added Marshmallow, his gruff voice booming off the stone walls of the castle.

"You see Elsa?" Kristoff replied. "You're not to blame."

Elsa smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys," she said. "I just doubt myself sometimes."

"Don't," Olaf said. "The more you doubt yourself, the more you'll lose control over your powers."

Kristoff rubbed his chin in thought. "I bet it was that fox we ran over that infected Anna," he told the group. "Maybe it was a good thing I ran over it or it could've infected more people or other animals."

"What fox?" Olaf asked, curiously.

"Kristoff ran over a fox that had the same condition as Anna," Elsa told him.

A look of horror appeared on Olaf's face. "You mean there are more alive things out there that have spikes all over them?"

Elsa shrugged. "We don't know for sure. The only infected we've seen like this are Anna and that fox. Besides, what happened to that fox? How did to contract such an infection?"

"Who knows," Kristoff sighed. "My mind is focused on Anna's welfare at the moment."

Unaware to the gang, Anna's body slowly got up, twisting in abnormal ways while cracking noises sounded as her bones snapped and dislocated form each other. She gave a small groan, grabbing the attention of the gang.

"Anna!"Elsa called to her sister happily. "You're awake!"

Anna didn't respond, she stood with her back to them as she hung her head low, breathing heavily.

"Er, Anna?" Kristoff spoke to his wife. "Are you okay?"

Still no response or movement. Elsa walked slowly towards Anna with caution.

"Anna sweetie, it's okay," she assured her sister. "You're safe at home with us."

"Something's not right with her," kristoff whispered to Elsa. "Keep your distance."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Kristoff. "She's my sister, she won't hurt me."

Olaf looked worried. "What's up with Anna?"

Kristoff shrugged at his response. "Well she's just woken up from being unconscious so maybe her mind is a bit hazy."

They were only two metres away from Anna as Elsa reached out her hand towards her sister. "Anna, please say something," she said.

Scarily enough, Anna gave quite gruff and monstrous grunt in response that seemed too low in pitch for a young girl's vocals like Anna's. Everyone stopped in their tracks as shivers ran the length of their spines. Olaf yelped silently, clinging onto Marshmallows large foot.

"What on earth?" Kristoff exclaimed quietly.

"A-Anna," Elsa stammered in fright. "I-I think you should get some more rest."

At this, Anna's left arm twitched on its own accord, bending painfully backwards at the elbow in an unnatural manner and state. To this, everyone backed away from Anna feeling quite terrified.

"Okay Anna, you're feeling freaking me out now," Elsa said, fear hinted in her voice.

Kristoff chucked nervously. "Hey this is Anna; she likes to play pranks on us. I mean, this could be her silly little jokes, right Anna?" he asked, trying to discourage the feeling of unease and fear that hung around them.

"Yeah," Olaf spoke up, being naïve. "If I hadn't known Anna any better, I would've thought she was a mon-"

Before Olaf could finish his sentence, Anna suddenly and unexpectedly turned around with a menacing glare on her face, making a demonic screeching sound. Her eyes were completely red with black rings around them, her teeth were rooting and yellow with blood dripping down her chin.

Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, and tumbled backwards onto the floor, trying to avoid the demon-Anna in front them.

"Monster!" Olaf screamed, finishing the last word of his sentence.

Anna staggered towards them like a zombie, reaching out for them. Her nails were long, sharp and grubby. The gang, still on the floor, shuffled away from her. Marshmallow grabbed Kristoff, Elsa and Olaf and placed them back on their feet, their eyes still fixated on the horrific form of Anna.

"What the fuck is that?" Kristoff screamed. "That's not Anna!"

Elsa backed her body against the wall. "Anna, what happened to you? Look what you have become!" she sobbed. Anna showed no sympathy for Elsa's cries and gave her a cold stare. Elsa saw this. "This is so not Anna!"

Anna slowly stumbled towards her. Her mouth twisted into, what appeared to be a freaky, menacing grin that stretched from ear to ear, revealing all of her disgusting teeth. As Anna was about to strike at Elsa, Olaf grabbed hold of her cape, trying to pull her away. Anna roared in frustration.

"Anna, you gone crazy or what?" he asked her.

In one quick move, Anna kicked Olaf and sent him flying into the wall, the impact causing his snowy body to break up. She was becoming out of control.

"Marshmallow, grab hold of Anna, but try not to hurt her," he ordered the hulking snowman.

Marshmallow obeyed his command and swiftly grabbed Anna in his mighty hand. Of course, the deranged Anna didn't like this and in very fast motions began ravaging his arm. A crumbled Olaf, Elsa and Kristoff watched in horror as Anna ripped out chunks of snow from his arm with long, sharp nails. In a matter of seconds, Marshmallows arm was no more and his grip released Anna.

All of a sudden, some guards came into the room to see what was happening. They saw the demon before them and immediately raised their swords and charged for the kill.

"No don't hurt my sister!" Elsa cried out.

The guards stopped in their tracks and looked confusingly at Elsa. The monster-Anna saw her chance and swiped at all the guards in one go, using a black tentacle appendage that sprouted from the side of her waist. The gang's eyes widened their mouths agape. Their legs trembled helplessly as they looked on in horror. The tentacle thwacked all of the guards hard at the same time, but only just lightly over the stomach. They all stood there in a daze and shock. Feeling a sense of something trickling down their stomach, the guards looked down. There was a deep gnash in their stomachs with blood gushing out. Before the guards could react, their entire abdominal organs spilled out onto the floor. The guards gagged and gasped for air, before they all fell to the floor lifeless.

Elsa then really did scream at such a horrific sight. Kristoff felt his stomach contents rise in his throat, but then he pushed it back down. He needed to stop Anna from causing anymore murderous mayhem and find her a cure. He ran towards Anna and made a grab for her, however Elsa pushed him out of the way.

"Kristoff, don't touch her! You'll get hurt and maybe infected too," she warned him.

"Look out, Elsa!" Kristoff shouted to Elsa.

Too late. Anna wrapped her black tentacle appendage around Elsa, the black ice-thorns on the tentacle started to bury themselves deep into Elsa's flesh. Elsa screamed in agony as if she was being stabbed by hundreds of tiny needles. Anna made a demonic scream in triumph.

"Elsa, no!" Olaf screamed, his body now regenerated with Elsa's powers while the guards attempted to fight Anna.

Kristoff looked at Elsa in horror, before glaring at Anna. "Anna!" he shouted at his wife "put Elsa down this instant!"

Anna chuckled evilly, before throwing Elsa against the wall, but luckily not too hard to cause any severe damage. Marshmallow, who also had his arm regenerated with Elsa's powers, gently grabbed hold of Elsa and got her to her feet. Her legs felt weak and wobbly like jelly as she grabbed hold to the back of a chair. She gave her sister a cold stare before summoning her ice powers and created an ice-blast at her. The impact sent her flying across the floor. Moments later, Anna slowly got up using her two tentacles on the sides of her body and gave one final monstrous screech, before grabbing all of the guards' corpses and smashing though the window of the castle, disappearing into the cold, snowy night.

Kristoff breathed a big sigh of relief and slumped in a chair in tiredness, but also sadness for the loss of his wife. Elsa let her weak body flop onto the sofa. She whimpered as she looked down and stared at various ice-thorns that have embedded themselves into her body and the blood that trickled out of the wounds. She made an attempt to grab hold of one and pull it out, but as she did so a sharp pain shot through her body making her cry out and letting go of the thorn. Olaf hopped towards Elsa stroked her arm.

"Elsa, are you okay?" he asked her, worryingly.

Elsa smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit of shock from the pain that's all," she responded.

Kristoff saw the damage on Elsa and went to the cupboard to retrieve some bandages. Once he got them, he went over to Elsa and carefully wrapped the bandages around her mid-section covering up the black spikes and blood.

"There, that should hold for a while," he said.

Elsa smiled, but then looked down at the floor in sadness, knowing her sister was nothing more than a monster.

"Oh the gods," she wept. "What are we going to do about Anna?"

"I don't know," Kristoff replied "but first things first, we're gonna have to warn the town to stay indoors and avoid the night and the wilderness at all costs. When shall we announce the emergency?"

"Why immediately of course!" Elsa yelled. "Ring the emergency announcement bell, before Anna's havoc stretches to great lengths of chaos in Arendelle."

"Right," he replied. Kristoff opened the lounge door the gang headed off to find Gerda. Finally they have found her waling up the corridor. She had just finished tidying the rooms with the other servants.

"Gerda, finally we've found you," Elsa said in relief.

Gerda noticed Elsa was a bit stressed out. "Whatever is it, Your Majesty?" she asked with great concern and then noticed Elsa's bandages. "What happened to you?"

"Never mind that," she told Gerda. "Something bad has happened within this castle, which could possibly threaten the whole of Arendelle. We need to warn the citizens immediately. Ring the emergency announcement bell!"

"Certainly, Your Majesty," Gerda replied with serious importance in her voice as she hurried off.

Come on, let's go," she told the gang. "We need to stop this havoc and find a way to treat Anna of this menacing illness."

The gang headed up to the Elsa's chambers. The distant sound of the emergency announcement bells tolled in the distance. Moments later, the gang arrived at Elsa's bedroom and Elsa opened the door, approaching the doors that lead to her balcony. They looked over at a large crowd gathering around the castle and holding up their lanterns, curious as to what sudden news has occurred at such a late time during the night. A lot of them were in their nightclothes, having been woken up by the tolling bells and shivering from the cold winter air.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter," Elsa called.

Gerda came through. "Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but have you seen Kai anywhere? I haven't seen him since I left the royal gardens to do the cleaning. He said he was scanning the area, keeping an eye out for anything bad that could happen."

Kristoff and Elsa gave each other worried looks, before turning to Gerda.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty and Your Highness?" she asked.

"Er, yeah yeah, everything is fine," Elsa replied, almost lost for words. "You may leave, Gerda."

Gerda curtsied before leaving the room and closing the door behind herself. Kristoff turned to Elsa who was shaking like a leaf.

"Why do I get the feeling that Anna has Kai too?" Elsa said.

Kristoff swallowed a lump in his throat. "There's no doubt she has, though," he responded.

Little Olaf stood beside them, biting his twig fingers in terror. Marshmallow stood tall in a defensive position, his eyes darting across the place looking for anything bad that could bring harm to the gang. Elsa straightened up and put on her stonic, queenly face of importance. Kristoff held his head high with his chest out, looking royal as ever with a serious expression on his face.

"It's time to break the news," Elsa whispered to herself.


	5. breaking the news

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**I'm enjoying this fanfiction so much. Don't worry I'm also concentrating on other fanfictions as well so don't threat. Next chapter up and running starting now.**

Elsa, Olaf, Marshmallow and Kristoff stepped onto the balcony to announce the news. All the population of Arendelle had come to see what was going on. They all looked on glumly, knowing all of people could be in jeopardy, because of Anna.

Elsa took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Citizens of Arendelle," she called out to her people. "You will all be wondering what sudden news has to be announced at a time so late and why we rang the bells to awake you all; well not so long ago, the Royal family has been under attack and we fear that it could possibly jeopardize all of Arendelle."

All of the townspeople gasped and murmured to each other in horror, saying things like "What has happened, do you think?" or "What has jeopardized Arendelle?" and other questions like that.

"We do not know who or what has broken into our castle," Elsa lied to not get laughed at or to be ridiculed by her people for thinking up a silly story "but as you can see, it has injured me to a great extent," she said, showing the crowd her bandages "and has apparently killed some guards and dragged their bodies away, but we do not know the exact location of the killer's whereabouts."

Panic started to take hold of the crowd as some of the women yelped and fainted in fear, while some of the children cried and clung to their mothers. The men looked at each other, anger building up inside of them and they started to say "We need to find this killer and sentence him to death!" or "Get the pitchforks and torches! We'll burn that psycho alive!" and other things like that.

Elsa saw the panic-stricken crowd get out of hand and turned Marshmallow. "Marshmallow, may I ask you to quieten the crowd please?" she asked him.

Marshmallow nodded at his mistress let off a loud roar that silenced the whole townspeople, who looked in worry.

"Thank you, Marshmallow," she smiled at him before turning to the crowd. "As I was saying, there is a potential killer on the loose. My advice to you all is to say indoors when night-fall approaches and lock all your doors and windows. In the meantime, also stay away from the woodland areas and the wilderness. Those are the places where the killer is possibly prowling about, waiting for victims. This killer is quite a hard to deal with so I'll be sending my best guards out to search for him and bring him to justice."

Everyone's face went pale and their legs went wobbly. Elsa saw this, but she wanted her peopled to stay safe from ill-fated Anna.

"This is my news for tonight," Elsa announced. "All of you go home and lock every window and door. Avoid the woodlands, the outskirts of Arendelle and please stay safe. I need to go and get my guards ready to hunt down this killer." She waved to the crowd. "Farewell, citizens of Arendelle."

The crowd waved back and the gang disappeared back into the castle, closing the doors to the balcony behind them. Elsa watched as she saw her people disappear back into the town. She only hoped that all of her people will be safe and won't become a victim of the monster-Anna.

"Come on, let's get our guards ready to find Anna," said Elsa. "The quicker they find Anna, the better for Arendelle."

The gang headed off to castle's courtyard, where all the castle guards were. As soon as they saw Elsa, they immediately stood up and lined up, standing tall and still like a statue. "Guards," she yelled firmly, in her important queen's voice. "As you are aware, there is a killer roaming around the kingdom of Arendelle, however I'm going to let you in a secret, to which you may not believe."

The guards stood there, listening intensely at their queen.

"The killer is actually my sister, Princess Anna," she said as all eyes of the guards stared directly at Elsa in disbelief. "Now I know this is big news to all of you, but while myself and Kristoff went out searching for Anna, we found her unconscious in the woods. We took her back to the castle and she woke up and had completely insane. We tried to calm her down and restrain her, but while doing so some of my guards came in and she managed to kill them all, dragging their bodies away with her and smashing through the lounge window. Her insanity is most probably due to an unknown infection she sustained as she doesn't really look like herself. So as my best guards, I want you to go out and search for her, but do not kill her. Bring her back to me and I'll have the royal doctor examine her to find a cure for her."

All the guards saluted. They didn't care how odd the news sounded; they would do anything the queen ordered them to do."

Elsa nodded. "Right, now get ready," she ordered them and with that the guards went to get prepared for the search."

Elsa turned to Kristoff. "I'm really worried for Anna now," she told him.

"Same here," he replied. Elsa cuddled close to him and Kristoff wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head against hers.

"You are a great brother-in-law," she whispered.

"Just brother will be fine," he smiled at her.

Just then, a sharp pain coursed through Elsa's abdomen. She clutched her stomach and groaned as kristoff grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her.

"Elsa, you alright?" he asked her in concern.

"You look ill," Olaf spoke up.

Elsa nodded. "I'm-I'm fine, I just need to sit down," she told him. "I think those ice-shards are taking their toll on me."

Kristoff looked horrified. He won't let Elsa turn into that thing like Anna did. "Come on, we'll take you back to the castle and get you the doctor," Kristoff said. He turned to Marshmallow. "Marshmallow, can you help me take Elsa back to the castle?"

"Marshmallow help Kristoff carry Elsa," marshmallow replied. He gently scooped up Elsa in his arms and the gang headed back into the castle lounge, waiting for the guards to return with Anna.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Kristoff called up to Elsa in Marshmallows arms.

"Yeah, I think I am," Elsa replied weakly. "I just hope I don't become a monster."


	6. Back for more victims

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**Next chapter up and running for you guys out there :) **

Elsa was lying on the on her bed in pain, clutching her stomach. Kristoff sat on a chair beside her bed, while Olaf and Marshmallow sat patiently in the corner. The royal doctor unfolded Elsa's bloodied and foul pus-covered bandages and examined her injuries. Her ice dress had partially melted away, due to her high temperature caused by the infection, although Elsa was trying to keep her temperature low, using her cooling ice powers. More ice-spikes had appeared out of her body and her skin started to blacken and rot away.

"Your Majesty, what on Earth is this?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it turns you into a savage," she replied, her voice croaky and weak. "I got it from Anna and she's now running loose causing danger to Arendelle."

"That's not good at all. I must find out what is then and fast, before it spreads across the kingdom, causing more mayhem," the doctor informed. He got out bottle of strong anti-infection lotion and pouring some onto a clean cloth.

"This may sting a little, Your Majesty as it'll be working to cleanse the wounds, getting rid of the bacteria that could enter you body through the infection," he told her as he gently dabbed the cloth onto Elsa's abdomen.

"Ah, fuck," she cried, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth as a stinging sensation coursed through her torso.

After that was done, the doctor got out a pair of tweezers. "I need a sample of this infection," he said as he grabbed hold of an ice-thorn and swiftly pulled it out, making Elsa yelp.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," he apologized.

"No need to be, you're only doing your job," she replied weakly.

"The doctor held the small black ice-splinter up to the light and looked at. Elsa and Kristoff were staring at it too. "Hmm, looks like ice that cannot be melted; similar to your ice-powers, Your Majesty," he said, turning to Elsa "I fear this might be a faulty mutation of your ice powers when you created that winter for everyone, Your Majesty, however this mutation also has its own organic matter, like it has its own independents, like thinking and consuming."

The gang looked on in surprise. "You mean it's an animal?" Kristoff asked.

"Not animal, but defiantly an organism, Your Highness," he replied. "I have got a feeling that this might be an ordinary simple organism that we do not know about and is completely harmless, which then became infected with ice powers and became an infectious, mutant disaster."Everyone gulped in fear, while doctor looked over at Elsa's injuries. "I'm not going to put any bandages over your infection with your high temperature, Your Majesty as it'll trap the heat from your body there, making you sweat more and that will create a playground for bacteria to grow quickly. It's best to let the air get to it."

Elsa nodded as the doctor packed his medical kit away, placing his ice-splinter sample into a small Petri-dish.

"There's not much I can do as this is a new discovery of an unknown illness so I'm going to have to take this ice-shards sample to my lab and do studies on it." He got up from his chair. "In the meantime, you should get some rest, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded and settled back into her bed, pulling the covers over herself. The doctor bowed before heading out of Elsa's bedroom. Olaf waddled over towards Elsa, who was moaning in pain. "Will you be okay?" he asked her in concern.

"I don't know, only time will tell," she replied, but then seeing Olaf's sad face she smiled and lifted him off the floor and onto her bed. He snuggled into her, closing his eyes and smiling. Being a life-form made of snow and not organic matter; the ice-shards didn't affect him or hurt him. Elsa kissed his forehead and sung him a lullaby and soon he fell asleep in her arms. Kristoff and Marshmallow looked on in adoration. A single ice-tear of emotion fell from Marshmallow's right eye and he quickly wiped it off onto his large ice-claw.

Elsa looked at Marshmallow chuckling. "I saw that, tough-guy."

Marshmallow looked embarrassed. "Marshmallow no cry, Marshmallow just got sore eye," he lied in defence.

Kristoff chuckled and then got up. "Come on, Marshmallow, let's leave Elsa to rest. Olaf, wake up little guy."

Olaf's eyelids fluttered open and he yawned. "What?" he asked groggily.

"We're gotta leave Elsa to rest, she needs it," Kristoff told Olaf. "Come on, let's go and check on the guards and see if they have found any clues to Anna's whereabouts."

Olaf jumped down off the bed. "Okay," he replied.

The gang headed out of Elsa's room, leaving her to sleep and closing the door behind themselves. As they headed down the main stairs and towards the front doors, one of Elsa's best guards, Syvon, came running through towards them. There was a horrified look on his face.

"What's happened?" Kristoff asked. "Have you found Anna?"

Syvon shook his head. "No, Anna found us and has killed almost every guard, Your Highness. Have you seen what she has become?"

The two snowmen and Kristoff looked at each other in horror.

"She is too hard to handle," Syvon continued "and the worst part is she's been feasting her appetite amount their corpses."

Kristoff felt vomit rise up his gullet at into his throat. Olaf started shaking in terror and Marshmallow gasped in shock. "Anna is now cannibalizing people?" he exclaimed.

Syvon nodded. "Yes and she's coming back to this castle to claim it as her own hideout!" he cried out. Suddenly, the whole castle started to shake and create with thudding noises as the monsterous form of Anna approached Arendelle.

"I've got to wake Elsa up and get everyone in this castle to safety," Kristoff informed. He turned to Syvon. "I need you to send me this." He gave Syvon a letter with the Arendelle seal on it. "This is an emergency letter. I want you to send this to our cousins in Corona, Rapunzel and Eugene, and see if they can help us deal with this crisis as all our guards have now perished, leaving Arendelle in jeopardy."

Syvon bowed and retrieved the letter. "Certainly, Your Highness. I'll send it off immediately," he replied, before heading off.

Kristoff and the snowmen swiftly headed back towards Elsa's room, only to see her bursting out of the bedroom door. Her condition was worsening as her eyes became blood-shot and her teeth started to decay. Blood poured down from her chin and onto the floor.

"Kristoff, what are those noises?" she asked rather scared.

"It's Anna, she has returned to claim this castle as her hideout and to consume everyone in the town," he told her.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Consume? Anna is now a cannibal?"

"I'm afraid so," Olaf spoke up.

"Oh shit, this cannot be true," she whimpered.

"Unfortunately it is, Elsa," Kristoff replied "however, I've sent an emergency letter out to our cousins Rapunzel and Eugene in Corona to see if they can come over here and help us out of this mess, since our best guards have, unfortunately fallen victims to Anna."

Fear took a hold of her and she started to cry as ice started to form on the floor around her, but then changed to a black colour due to her infection. "Oh the gods, what are we going to do?" she sobbed. Suddenly the situation took a turn for the worst as Elsa's body started to horribly twist and contort on its own accord in an excruciating manner, causing Elsa to scream at the top of her voice. The cracking of bones could be heard as Elsa limbs and spine started to bend the opposite way, making them break apart. She then fell to the floor as more ice-spikes erupted from her skin.

"Help me!" she screamed in agony and terror. "I'm turning into a monster!"

Kristoff acted quickly, darting into Elsa's room and grabbing some of her blankets. He then covered Elsa with them to prevent the spikes from injuring pricking him, while taking her somewhere safe and secure so she cannot escape if she fully mutates. Unfortunately as the gang walked slowly down the hall and down a set of stairs, the ten foot tall mutant Anna came crashing through the wall of the castle. She had defiantly changed a lot. There were a mass of tentacles where her legs would be as well some sprouting from her back and her head. She had a lot of tumour-like growths on her body that seeped out blood and pus everywhere. There was a horrendously large open wound in the shape of a big grin that stretched from ear to ear, revealing every single yellow, rotting fang-like tooth there was. Her clothes where all torn and caked in body fluids and essients. The stench of rotting meat hung in the air, making everyone gag.

Elsa screamed again, Kristoff felt like fainting and Olaf jumped up into Marshmallows arms, burying his face into his chest.

"El-sa!" the demonic, hard-to-understand voice of Anna, roared. Due to the oversized fangs that grew too long to accommodate Anna's mouth properly, trying to understand Anna's words proved difficult for the gang.

"You-you said my name?" Elsa stammered to Anna.

"El-sa!" Anna repeated again. She then lifted herself higher off the ground using her tentacles and glared angrily down at the gang. "EL-SA!"

Without warning, Anna's tentacles thwacked Kristoff and the snowmen away from Elsa. It then lifted the bed covers off Elsa and stared down at her with two red eyes.

Elsa yelled and staggered backwards, falling down. She shuffled away screaming as Anna's tentacle wrapped itself around Elsa's chest. She was lifted high into the air, still pleading for mercy.

"Marshmallow, help me!" she cried out.

Marshmallow felt rage boil inside of him as he saw his mistress pleading at the hands of the mutated Anna. Her long, grubby clawed hands reached towards Elsa as blood drooled down her chin. Marshmallow roared and charged at Anna, big mistake. Anna lifted another one of her mighty tentacles and hit Marshmallow with such a force that fell apart into a pile of snow. Everyone looked on in horror, seeing one of their friends dead.

Anna turned back to a sobbing Elsa. To everyone's worst shock of the night, she placed another tentacle around her legs and pulled both slimy appendages in opposite directions, ripping Elsa's body apart at the waist. Her guts and spine hung loosely out of her body. Elsa screamed blue-murder, but was then silenced by death.

"Elsa!" Kristoff screamed, seeing the mutilated corpse of the ice-queen clutched in one Anna's tentacles.

"No!" yelled Olaf, tears pouring down his face.

Anna gurgled and grunted in triumph. She threw the queen's lower-half of her body away and, to Kristoff and Olaf's shock, Anna's right arm rotted completely away and then she placed Elsa's upper-body to the stump of her right arm. Elsa's torso then fused to Anna's body and moments later, after having her corpse fused to Anna's body and sharing blood circulation, nerve information and body system functions, Elsa's corpse reanimated into a mutant, parasitic twin-like creature. Elsa's eyes glowed red as she let out a demonic roar, causing the walls of the castle to shake. Olaf and Kristoff covered their ears from the deafening roar.

"That's some fucked up shit!" Kristoff shouted over the noise.

"I've seen too much of this horrible stuff; I need a vacation," Olaf screamed.

"Let's get out of here, I know a safe place we can go," Kristoff replied.

As soon as the roar stopped, Kristoff picked up Olaf and sprinted down the hall, down the stairs, bursting into the kitchen and opened up the hatch to the wine cellar. The thudding sound of the Elsanna mutant approaching rattled down the halls.

"Hurry!" he ordered Olaf.

Olaf immediately jumped in and Kristoff followed, closing the hatch after himself. They both breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down against the cold, stone wall completely exhausted. There they waited until the danger had passed, hoping and praying that the whole kingdom of Arendelle was safe and that the people were locked up in their homes from the Elsanna mutant.


End file.
